This invention relates to a device for promoting the starting operation of engines, more particularly to a device for promoting the starting of a diesel engine having glow plugs.
In most conventional diesel engines, especially in diesel engines having a preheating in a swirl chamber, the engines are started by using glow plugs. This method of utilizing glow plugs is advantageous in that the necessary device is simple and the engine can be readily started. However, the method is still disadvantageous in that it takes 20-30 seconds to preheat the glow plugs; that is, the engine starting characteristic is very poor.
Furthermore, in most conventional glow plug starting systems, separate preheating and starting circuits are provided and in some cases a voltage drop, which occurs during starter motor operation will hinder the heating of the glow plug due to inefficient design of the preheating control circuitry.